This invention relates to fillers; and more particularly to an oil filler adapter.
The transfer of liquids from a container to an opening or pipe leading to a tank or other holding enclosure is a cumbersome operation. Often funnels, spouts and other hollow cones are used for filling vessels with a narrow inlet. When the liquid is motor oil being poured into an oil filler pipe or the inlet part in the valve cover of an engine the splashing of oil onto the engine, valve cover or near by parts should be avoided. The use of funnels for pouring from the can directly into a filler hole allows for a high probability of spillage and/or splashing. The result may be smoking and possible damage to components surrounding the engine in the case of motor oil being poured into the engine oil inlet. None of the existing methods seem to provide a drip and splash proof method for transfer of motor oil to an engine.